Program Leadership. Cancer care and cancer research are inextricably linked. Dual leadership is critical to translation of any discovery, clinical or basic, in brain tumor science. Drs. O'Neill (clinical-translational) and Loftus (translational-basic) oversee the research direction of the Program.